Goodbye, Little Yellow Bird: Revised!
by Lemony Apple
Summary: Companion to Always Giving. Liberty puts on the play 'The Picture of Dorian Grey', complains about her grades, can't seem to find her cowboy boots, and gushes about JT rr? O:]
1. So Goodbye Little Yellow Bird

"Goodbye, Little Yellow Bird"

By: Lemony Apple

Author's Note: Since I liked writing as Liberty so much, here comes the sequel. I think that some things from 'Always Giving' will filter through to this story. I highly recommend that you read 'Always Giving' first, if you haven't already. I put in little Degrassi moments in this story and AG. Can you find them? I'll give you a hint for this chapter: shoes.

1/11/05 AN: Since this is one of my older babies, I decided to take another look… and boy did it need some revisions! So now it's being revised! Hopefully, one chapter per day till its done…. Yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!

Chapter I

* * *

**April 20**

I got an 80 on my science test. I guess I should have paid more attention to Ms H. than to Emma's note and JT looking at me. Now I am failing terribly!!!

Mom won't be too happy.

I was asked by Ms. Kwan to help set up this year's last play, 'The Picture of Dorian Grey'. I saw the movie, but I never read the book. I am now going to be 'Assistant Director, Choreographer, and Prop Manager'.

That would look GREAT on a college application!!!!

**PEOPLE I THINK WOULD BE GOOD FOR THE PLAY**

-Craig Manning

-JT Yorke

-Sean

-Paige

-Ashley

-Marco

-Ellie

-Manny

_Maybe... just maybe:_

-Spinner.

Note to self: Make sure Mom has a copy of 'Great Gatsby'

* * *

**April 21**

Well, tryouts happened. Here is the final list for 'Picture'

Dorian lead: Craig

Basil supporting : JT

Lord Henry minor/supporting: Sean

Sibyl Vane: Ashley

James minor: Marco (Marco is also the understudy to JT and Craig uncase one of them screws up royally)

Young Gladys five lines at most: Craig's little sister, Angela

Gladys lead: Manny

Allen Campbell minor: Toby

David supporting: Spinner

I'm hoping everything goes well, because we have no understudy for anyone except Dorian-Craig and Basil-JT. If any of the girls can't do it, I don't know who I'm going to turn to. Maybe Emma will step in...

It took us so long to get a decent singer to be Sibyl. Ashley at first the play was 'lame'. But I assured her that this was something that could launch her into fame, and all you have to do is try out. She got the part hands down. Everyone else that tried out to be Sibyl were terrible, terrible singers. Shudder.

**LIST OF THINGS I NEED TO DO:**

-find cowboy boots!!!!!

-try to figure out how to organize who needs to do what in stage crew

-get Emma to be my deputy stage manager thing

-try to figure out how the heck to get all the costumes done in time

-read the book.


	2. I'd Rather Brave The Cold

Goodbye, Little Yellow Bird

Chapter II

Disclaimer: Degrassi does not belong to me, and if it did, I would buy JT and Craig, because I am hopelessly in love with the both of them.

* * *

**April 24th**

I can't believe things are going bad so quickly, so soon. This is terrible, absolutely terrible... Craig's forgotten about one half of his lines, so I had to last night and the night before at his house, going over Gladys' part with him, because he keeps staring at Manny all the time and he can't concentrate.

Manny's also been late all the time, but at least she won't make a fool out of herself by forgetting her lines in the middle of the performance, (if she does, I'll drop kick her butt out of Degrassi!) Terri hasn't shown up for rehearsal, but luckily, she just is stage crew; she's not a lead.

Speaking of leads, do you know Spinner is actually doing better in all of his requirements than either Marco or Ashley? I know, it surprised me too.

Emma joined the stage crew, which is very good. At least I won't have a break down in front of my people.

* * *

**April 26th**

I had a break down in front of my people. I literally started weeping. I couldn't help it, Craig was being so stupid, and Manny was late AGAIN! I am this close to kicking her out, but then we have to hold auditions for them, and I am so not up for that right now.

Well what happened was this:

**Me**: "Okay, Craig, say your monologue about how you wish to be young forever."

**Craig**: "Um, I can't."

**Me**: "Why not?"

**Craig**: "I don't remember my-"

Manny walks in

**Me**: "Where the heck were you?!"

**Manny**: "I needed to do some stuff first."

**Me**: "Craig needs help with his lines."

**Craig**: "Can you come over Saturday, Liberty? I need to run over them."

**Me**: "Why don't you ask Manny? She's the real Gladys!"

**Manny**: "I'm doing my nails, and JT and I are going to the movies."

**JT**: "Huh?"

**Me**: "Waiiit a minute here! The play is this Sunday!"

**Manny**: "I want to look perfect!"

**JT**: "Liberty, Manny and I are not going to the movies!"

**Me**: "You better not be, because if you screw up out there, I'm going to nail your ass! Yes, I said 'ass'!"

-Stunned silence-

**Emma**: "Liberty, Terri's sick and she can't make the costumes! We have no top hats for Spinner and JT, and Gladys' dress is only ¼ of the way finished!"

**Me**: losing it "Tell her I'll finish them with my mom and to send the fabric over ASAP! Manny, if you're late again, I'll kill you!"

**Manny**: "Well, I have stuff to do! See you."

-Manny walks out. I start crying-

**Me**: "We can't do the play! We're not even close to being ready!"

**Emma**: "Liberty, calm down. I'll take up Terri's slack. Everyone keep working! Craig, run over your monologue. Liberty, come with me. Everyone back to work!"

Then Emma calmed me down until I stopped crying, which is about a half an hour later.

We are SO dead.

* * *

**12:00 AM**

Ms. Kwan is going to KILL me!

Goodbye, Harvard!

Goodbye, Little Yellow Bird!

So Goodbye, Yellow Brick Road...

* * *

**April 27.**

JT Yorke _kissed _me.

* * *

**Authors Note and Thank You's**:

Elton John moment there... hah! Um, you might have noticed that I did not put Kendra in this story as Liberty's best friend, and instead substituted Emma in that slot. I did not include Kendra because I don't like Kendra. Sorry, Kendra fans! Please don't stop reviewing if you like Kendra!!

Thank yous go to:

**Potato Chippy Weezer**- Thank you for reviewing! I haven't read the book, but I have watched the movie. Angela Lansbury is a good singer!

**Justme**- Thanks for reviewing! I will be definitely expanding on the play- the story's about the play! :D

**FredsAngel**- Thank you for reviewing both GBLYB AND AG! I feel loved! And you put me on your authors alert list. That's so nice :D thank you so much.

See you all next chapter! 3

_1/12_- This chapter... was interesting. Ho hum.


	3. Than be in a Cage of Gold

**Goodbye, Little Yellow Bird**

Disclaimer- Degrassi does not belong to me, and if it did, I would be the luckiest girl ever.

Chapter III

* * *

**April 27th  
****12:00 AM**

_Two Days Left till doomsday. (AKA, The Portrait of Dorian Grey)_

He kissed me! Seriously! I was just directing and yelling at Marco for missing his cue for the one hundredth time, and then JT was all, "Liberty, I need to talk to you about my part."

So I thought he was ditching this cursed play. I said, "JT, please don't tell me your quitting. Your not quitting are you?"

"No!" he seemed shocked. "No, I just wanted help with my lines."

So I followed him. We went to the back of the auditorium, and I helped him recite his lines around the time that his character dies by Dorian's hands.

"How do you think your going to do the portrait?" He asked me, curious.

"No clue," I was being off handed. JT wasn't acting like himself. He was being...

Normal!

**1:20 AM**

I don't understand him! I just don't understand boys! Well after the portrait bit, he was all (in the STRANGEST VOICE!) "You're the bravest person I have ever met, Liberty. Anyone else would break under the pressure."

YES THEN HE SWOOPED DOWN AND KISSED ME

LIBERTY VAN ZANDT

_ME!_

Life is _very_ good.

* * *

**April 28th -Tomorrow's doomsday!**

Life is terrible! Manny Broke Her Leg! Yes, that stupid girl broke her leg whilst roller-skating with Craig! Now we don't have a Gladys! Thanks Manny, thanks a LOT.

* * *

**Lunch**

We have a Gladys. Guess who it is. Yes, Emma told me that I have to step in as Gladys. Now I have a lead role. Because I helped Craig with his lines.

Craig, I hate you.

_Reminder:_

Do not lose temper when Ashley starts making 'Goodbye, Little Yellow Bird' like a Ramones concert. Remember that everyone has their own opinion, no matter WHAT she's doing to a great song.

* * *

End of Chapter III!

So did you all like my action filled chapter? I'm sure you did :)

Thank you's:

**FredsAngel:** Thank you for reviewing my story again! I feel so happy when you review my story:D Hehe, we all have sugar rushes some times, and now I have mine, I shall blame it on Dentine Ice Wintergreen Gum.

**Kate**: I just love cliffhangers. Hehe, I put one up on this one too. Sorry to leave ya hanging! Thanks for the review!

**Justme **Why is Manny being so bitchy? Well... because it's told from Liberty's jealous perspective... and I felt like putting in someone being bitchy... originally it was Paige but she didn't fit in with the plot. Craig is being forgetful because I find him incredibly cute when he's befuddled. ;

**Frosteec** Hehe, it was fun writing the one line about the kiss. However, I think JT is a little OOC /

BE ASSURED, GOOD PEOPLE, THAT I WILL TRY MY BEST NEXT CHAPTER FOR JT NOT TO BE OOC! That is all.


	4. I, myself, am both Heaven and Hell

Goodbye, Little Yellow Bird

By Lemony Apple

Lemony'sRant: Because this wouldnt qualify for a note, this will be a rant. (: Okay, so I saw the mini episode of Degrassi with Liberty and JT, and all I can say is that Im disgusted. I am disgusted with the pairing of the new guy with Liberty. Liberty belongs with JT. Liberty and JT fans, UNITE! That is the end of my rant.

By the way, this is the last chapter.

Chapter IV

_

* * *

_

**April 29th (Doomsday- TPODG today)**

I can hear Taps already. Okay, itll be fine, Liberty. You are woman, hear you roar. They are not going to boo you off the stage.

**OH MY GOD, THEY MIGHT BOO ME OFF THE STAGE**!

Stay, calm, Liberty. Stay calm. Emma will help out the stage crew; Terris got the costumes all set... Its all going to be fine. Ah, I feel better now.

Sigh.

Sigh.

Sigh.

**_CORNERARY!_**

**

* * *

**

**Lunch...**

Dad is playing Taps down stairs. Told him he wasnt helping. Didnt understand plight. Still playing Taps. Mom getting annoyed. Mom yelling at Dad to come and eat his lunch otherwise shes going to: "Chuck the damn trumpet out of the window".

Dad now is eating lunch.

* * *

**Dinner**

Last meal. Im scared.

* * *

**May 1st  
**

Its finally over. The nightmare of The Portrait of Dorian Gray is finally over. Im so _RELIEVED_! I can breathe again. Mom gave me a pep talk, calling me her usual nickname, Libby; (Stop laughing you, I like it!) She somehow managed to cheer me up enough to play Gladys.

I actually did okay. Marco actually remembered his cues; Craig forgot NONE of his lines (he got a kiss from Manny from that, he must have been happy.); Ashley sang the song like it was supposed to be sung; JT died realistically, and I did fine.

Ah, the world is a wonderful place.

The cast party was really nice. Oh, Ill remember April 30th forever... In the cast party, Ms. Kwan was giving a speech, basically rattling on about how she loved it and all that, (I was pretending to pay attention, I was staring off into space)

Manny reached over to me and said; "Liberty, you look really good with your hair down. You should leave it like that."And I will, really.

Then after Kwan finished, we started eating... and then after that, we took a group picture. And then right before the photographer took the picture, JT turned my head and kissed me. So now we have a yearbook picture of us kissing.

Its a beautiful day.

* * *

**The End**

Last notes and thank yous:

Thank you to **FredsAngel**, who has reviewed all of the chapters, and I feel greatly honored.

Thank you to** Justme,** who also reviewed all of the chapters.

These people is what truly made me carry on GBLYB, because it was unsteady on its first chapter.

FredsAngel alarmed me. She said that this sounded like another story! Im sorry author! If this does sound like another story, I really am sorry. I thought up this story on my own, and if this does sound like another story, it was not my intention.

Also, I have nothing against the Ramones. To tell you the truth, I dont remember listening to their music. I just remembered Ashley liked them, and I threw it into the mix. Though, if he is a republican, shame, and that is the end of shameless democratic/independent propaganda. (No offense though, seriously)

I love you all,

Lemony  
XOXO


End file.
